Perfect
by Miss Keri Baby
Summary: This right here was my family and it was perfect. Please be kind and review, first fanfic.


Home sweet home, lately I have acquired a weakness for home cooked meals. At the moment I was in the middle of making a fresh Greek salad. The last thing I anticipated while I was washing up large pieces of lettuce was a slick, watery fluid running down my exposed legs. I just stood there shell-shocked and unable to move a muscle in my body.

Instinct seemed to kick in and I snatched the phone off the counter dialling Noah's number as fast as my fingers can move. It kept going to voicemail, "urg, no, no, no," I stomp my leg in frustration. This is not supposed to happen. I then proceed to dial Kurt.

Now, two hours later I am sweating profusely with a death grip on Kurt's hand and a doctor between my legs. The indecency of the situation should bother me but I have passed the point of caring. Kurt was going on about one of those breathing exercises that the saw on the Discovery channel when Noah walked in. He looked frantic and when we looked eyes his orbs were filled with concern. Before I knew it he was standing before me, brushing the tendrils, that escaped form my ponytail, behind my hair.

"Shit. Sorry I didn't come sooner. The phone was in the car and the baby wasn't supposed to come now," he said sheepishly. How dare him. "Yeah well what can you expect, it is your child," I retort angrily. He gives that god awful smirk in return, "babe, it takes two to tango." A couple of months ago I loved that smirk. Guess that pregnancy for you. It corrupts your brains. Suddenly everything around you makes you emotional. I clutch at is hand as hard as I can. "Fuck, Rach. Are you trying to kill me," he yelps. "Maybe," I reply stubbornly. Throughout our interaction Kurt remained silent, glad that he wasn't at the brunt end of my rage. "It is your fault that I am in this situation. You did this to me. I am never letting you touch me again. Let go of my hand you- you ass," that was the only word that came to my mind at the moment. "Really babe, ass is the best you can do," he taunted.

At the moment the pain slowed down to the occasional cramp and I could think coherently, " you really shouldn't speak to me that way Noah because I am fully capable of cutting your family jewels in the dead of the night." He smirk on his face abruptly disappeared. Serves him right.

After all that screaming I was about to ask him to get me a glass of water when a sharp pain on my lower abdomen prevented me. I released an ear-splitting scream when that occurred. When Noah and I attended those birthing classes the women and men seem more than pleased to share their experiences with us. Even with their horror stories I still felt that I wanted to have the full experience of childbirth. When Noah expressed his thoughts on the subject, saying that if I wasn't comfortable with giving birth the natural way that I could have a c-section if I wished for it, I could only reply with one day I want to share these experiences with my daughter. What was I thinking? Again pregnancy plays games on your mind.

Forgetting about the fact that minutes ago I was angry at Noah, I turn my head in his direction with a look of desperation, "please make it stop. It hurts." I say to him, on the verge of crying. Now more than ever I felt afraid. He began to panic, hastily asking the doctor to give me something for the pain. I was in too much pain to concentrate on what the doctor said in return. He turned to me, "Rachel I need you to listen to me carefully. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet my daughter or son. I need you to hold on a little longer. I am right here. I am not leaving your side, not even for a minute," he says passionately. His eyes were filled with honesty and love.

An hour later a beautiful baby girl resting in my arms. She looked so much like Noah, it was uncanny. Noah hadn't moved form his post on the chair next to my bed. Throughout the entire birth he had been so attentive to my needs it astounded me. I know that it must have been hard on him. Despite the fact that Beth as born years ago, he was present at her birth. The fact that he was unable to be there to experience her life killed him. He hated the fact that he couldn't be her dad. Occasionally I'd seen him wonder off into space. Even though he never admits it I know that he believes that this is his second chance at a happy ending. When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified of how he would react. It took me by surprise when he grabbed me and spun me around the room. When I was five months pregnant, when he was under the impression that I was asleep, he put both of his hands on my tummy and spoke to the baby for hours. I never once called him on it.

"So what should we call her?" he asked eagerly. "Amelia Puckerman." I answer with a huge smile on my face. He grins at me and then takes on a serious expression. "Thank you. I never thought I'd have this. Everyday I would get so scared that when I come home you won't be there. My life is perfect and I have no one but you to thank for it. I love you and you," he says looking at Amelia.

This right here was my family and for me it was perfect. This moment is something I would never trade for the world


End file.
